El Tablero a Vuelapluma
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEL LIBRO 7. Mi propia colección de drabbles y retos, principalmente HHr, y otros DG y RLu. Quinta viñeta: Draco Malfoy sin camisa, húmedo y bajo la lluvia. Eso es algo realmente difícil de resistir. Fire & Ice.
1. A ti

_**RENUNCIA: Harry Potter no me pertenece**__**, porque si así fuera probablemente lo habría acabado de otro modo :/, y no me refiero solamente al epílogo.**_

_¡Hola, personas! Aquí se reporta nuevamente __Satsuki__ con esta nueva creación denominada "El Tablero a Vuelapluma", donde subiré todos mis __drabbles__ y respuestas a distintos retos. La mayoría serán de La Pareja del Fénix, es decir de Harry/__Hermione__, pero es posible que alguno de ellos no lo sea; de cualquier modo siempre pondré la sinopsis de la historia en estas notas de __autora ;D__. Nuevamente les digo que mi correo es __cranberryGUIÓNBAJOwitchARROBAhotmai__lPUNTOcom__ (lo escribo así porque por algún motivo el __emilio__ siempre sale mal en cuanto a este primer capítulo, es mi versión para el __concurso del __drabble__ #58 del foro La Pareja del Fénix, que es puramente H/__Hr.__ El tema es lo que sucedería si los personajes (o al menos alguno) de HP cambiaran de sexo, una descripción de al menos uno de ellos en 500 palabras máximo, y puede o no incluir una relación sentimental. Esta historia tiene 498 palabras más el título (claro, sin contar estas notas preliminares), y ojalá que les __guste ;D__. ¡Mata __ne_

_-- __Satsuki__ de Virgo._

**A ti**

Aquellas veces que se sentía insegura –más de las que quisiera admitir, pero menos de las que se supondría con semejante peso sobre sus hombros-, Hilary sacaba un pedacito del espejo que le había regalado Sirius y estudiaba su reflejo.

Veía la señal en su frente, que para los paparazzi como Randy Skeeter se traducía en abultadas cuentas en Gringotts; para otros, en símbolo de esperanza ante la tiranía del Ministerio y Voldemort; y para otros más, en la peor amenaza.

Veía su revuelta melena azabache y sus pupilas tras los lentes, y estaba segura de que Sirius, Lupin y quién sabe cuántos más no la observaban a ella, sino a la mezcla de las facciones de James Potter y Lily Evans. Había veces en que sus ojos no le parecían hermosos, sino siniestros como aquella luz que le había arrebatado todo.

Cuando estaba tan vulnerable, Hilary se preguntaba qué era para la gente: tal vez un monstruo que había que esconder, como en el caso de los Dursley; una muchacha con aspecto desnutrido que causaba ternura, como lo demostraba Molly Weasley; alguien arrogante y despreciable, como pensaba Snape; un instrumento, un escalón a la fama y, tras aquella expedición al Valle de Godric, probablemente un mapa de cicatrices.

_En resumen_- pensó mientras tocaba la quemadura en su pecho por encima de la ropa-_, creo que __para la gran mayoría no soy más que__ un __obje__…_

Hilary.

Hermes salió de la tienda de campaña, con el cabello castaño revuelto por dar vueltas en la cama, pero claramente despierto; la luz de la luna y los copos de nieve le daban un fulgor etéreo. Ella se quedó sin aliento un instante.

¿Por qué no estás dormido? Te dije que me tocaba hacer guardia hoy- el muchacho se sentó a su lado.

No podía conciliar el sueño; además parecías muy melancólica. ¿Qué pasa?

Por más que quisiera era inútil evadir aquellos ojos hipnóticos; dejó escapar las palabras casi sin pensarlo.

Hermes… ¿a quién ves cuando me miras?

Se entristeció cuando él se quedó callado; sin embargo, de improviso él la atrajo hacia sí, pasando un brazo por su cintura y el otro por su espalda, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello. Ambos tenían el corazón acelerado. Hermes tomó aliento una, dos, tres veces antes de resolverse a hablar, y por fin la miró.

T-te veo… a ti. A la persona con la que deseo estar siempre, s-si tú quieres… y aunque no quieras.

Hilary contempló su rostro sonrosado, sus dulces ojos avellana y aquella sonrisa que la derretía, y respondió de igual modo: hablar era innecesario. No supo en qué momento se unieron sus labios ni quién tomó la iniciativa; sólo que era estupendo y natural como respirar. Se perdió en su abrazo, llena de felicidad sabiendo que Hermes Jake Granger, su amigo incondicional, no veía en ella ni cicatrices, ni a sus padres, ni leyendas ni fama ni fortuna, sino únicamente a _Hilary__ Jane._


	2. Cicatrices

_**Renuncia: ¿Todavía tengo que escribir esto? ¿No es suficiente con el hecho de que Harry y Hermione no estén juntos ;;?**_

_Este escrito es parte de un juego en el foro La Pareja del Fénix, en donde Daphne Potter propuso la palabra "cicatrices" para que alguien escribiera una historia usando la misma; la condición fundamental para este drabble es que fuera de máximo 400 palabras, y de esta historia que ahora les traigo son 399 más el originalísimo título, es mi primer Ron/Luna (¡tengan compasión de mi pobre interpretación de Luna :/!), hay alusiones de H/Hr, TIENE SPOILERS DE DH y es desde el punto de vista de la Ravenclaw más famosa desde la fundadora de la Casa. ¡Daphne, espero que te guste, y a ustedes también! Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios en o mandarme un correo feliz. ¡Ja ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Cicatrices**

Existen muchos tipos de cicatrices. Las hay físicas, como la que Harry tiene en la frente o en el dorso de su mano; las hay mágicas, como la de Hermione tras la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia; y las hay psicológicas, como la cordura del profesor Lockhart, condenado a vivir para siempre en San Mungo.

También las hay emocionales, como la que tengo yo cuando vi morir a mi mamá, o cuando me secuestraron los mortífagos para acallar a mi papá, y las señales de todas aquellas veces que fingí que no me afectaba que los demás me dijeran Lunática por creer en cosas que ellos no veían; esas ocasiones que fingí que pertenecer a un grupo o tener amigos no era importante para mí.

Tú también tienes cicatrices, Ronald. Las conozco perfectamente.

En los brazos tienes aún las señales de los cerebros que te atacaron en el Ministerio; una cicatriz de cuando no pudiste aparecerte correctamente mientras huías con Harry y Hermione, y una huella en el hombro izquierdo de la aventura que corrieron al escapar de Gringotts sobre el dragón. En el pecho tienes una línea descolorida, producto de la última batalla en Hogwarts. En la espalda tienes otra igual. Tu rodilla derecha tiene un raspón de alguna vez que jugaste Quidditch con Fred y George.

Tienes también una cicatriz por ser el hijo menor varón, de tu deseo de destacar por ti mismo y no estar a la sombra de tus hermanos. Tienes otra, la envidia que alguna vez sentiste hacia Harry, cuando pensabas que él era la estrella, y tú, sólo su amigo. Otra más, que me costó especial trabajo borrar, es el amor que sentías por Hermione y que te rompió el corazón porque ella era de otro. Y tienes una más grande todavía, la de la guerra, al estar tan lejos de tu familia y ver a quienes querías desplomarse y no volverse a levantar. Yo también tengo esa cicatriz, pues saber que podría perder a todos a quienes amaba, y no poder protegerlos, me hizo sufrir.

Los dos tenemos cicatrices en el cuerpo y en el alma, pero ellas son parte de quienes somos. Aunque no sean lo más importante, nos ayudaron a encontrarnos y complementarnos siendo tan distintos.

Yo te amo con tus cicatrices, Ronald. Te amaría igual si no las tuvieras.

Y sé que sientes lo mismo que yo.


	3. Flores

_RENUNCIA: J.K. Rowling es H/Hr de clóset¡pero yo no XD¡Y en mi mundo Albus y Minerva tienen una relación sospechosona XDXD!_

_Este fic también salió de La Pareja del Fénix como parte de la competencia del Drabble #61 que lanzó Phoenix13; la historia, de menos de 500 palabras, debía tratarse de Harry/Hermione viendo a Hermione/Harry cantarle una canción de cuna a Rose, la hija de Hermione y Ron, respetando el horrendo epílogo pero haciéndolo de todos modos H/Hr. Este drabble, entonces, es H/Hr medio a no correspondido, trágico, del punto de vista de Harry y con 499 palabras con todo y título y sin notas de autora depre Satsuki chantajea sentimentalmente a sus lectores. Creo que ya no tiene caso hacer la aclaración de que hay spoilers de DH, pero por pura costumbre les aviso. Comentarios muy agradecidos, muy agradecidos . ¡Ja ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Flores**

Ron y Ginny no tienen traza de regresar de la cocina donde están peleándose por el postre. Es obvio que les da gusto verse; si hubiera tenido hermanos, me habría gustado platicar con ellos largo y tendido en las reuniones familiares después de que cada uno se hubiera casado. Pero no tengo hermanos ni estoy a gusto solo en la sala de tu casa; no, de _su_ casa, así que discretamente subo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Rose, donde sé que debes estar tratando de hacer que la bebé se duerma otra vez. Y sí; ahí estás meciendo a Rose mientras tarareas una melodía desconocida para mí. 

Nunca te lo he dicho, pero cuando nació Rose me sentí feliz de saber que yo era el primero en conocerla y no Ron; cuando me sonrió después de mirarme, recordé cuando me encontraste en la habitación de Sirius viendo la carta de mi mamá y mi foto de bebé, y pensé que Ron y tú rara vez habrían compartido momentos como los que hemos tenido tú y yo. Si cierro los ojos puedo imaginarme que Rose no tiene pecas en las mejillas; que tiene el cabello negro como su padre pero que en todo lo demás es como su madre. 

¿Por qué la bautizaste como Rose, Hermione? Sé que el nombre fue idea tuya porque Ron me lo dijo y al principio no había estado de acuerdo. ¿Acaso fue por esa vez que me preguntaste por qué las mujeres en mi familia tenían nombres de flores¿Fue por aquella discusión que tuvimos sobre cómo les pondríamos a nuestras hijas si llegábamos a tenerlas mientras estábamos en Irlanda? No tienes idea de cuántas veces fantaseo que la que estaba parada conmigo frente al altar tenía cabello castaño y no rojo; de las veces que imagino que nunca te vi darle a Ron el _sí_. ¿Y tú, Hermione¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo mismo que yo¿Te torturas pensando qué habría pasado si hubiéramos aceptado lo que había entre nosotros y que tantos habían visto antes?

Dejas de arrullar a Rose y la regresas suavemente a su cuna; no quiero que te des cuenta de que te estaba observando, así que regreso rápido a la sala y me siento en el sillón. De reojo veo las flores que te trajimos Ginny y yo –mejor dicho, yo- por tu cumpleaños; claveles, rosas y una que otra margarita. Tú llegas poco después y te acomodas en el sofá frente a mí; me tomas la mano en silencio y me sonríes levemente, y no puedo evitar sonreírte igual, pensando… pero Ron y Ginny quiebran algo en la cocina y regresan muertos de risa, y a mí me regresan a la realidad. 

No importa cuántos momentos hayamos compartido juntos si no estamos juntos. Tú y yo somos amigos del alma, pero solamente eso. Le pusiste Rose a tu hija porque te gustó el nombre. Y las flores son sólo unas estúpidas, insípidas e insignificantes flores.


	4. Cinco tipos de amanecer

_Aclaraciones pertinentes: HP es de Rowling, Bloomsbury, blablablablabla. Yo solamente juego con yunques, leo entre líneas y soy bien ilusa XD._

_Para variar, este fic viene del foro de La Pareja del Fénix con la propuesta "Amanecer"; es mi tercer Red Moon o Ron/Luna (últimamente esa pareja me trauma y todavía no sé bien por qué), con el punto de vista de ella y partiendo del hecho de que Luna muchas veces lo oculta, pero ser diferente a los demás la ha hecho un poco melancólica. Comentarios positivos, tomatazos y demás, favor de enviarlos a través de los reviews XD, y si las páginas en las que publico lo muestran bien, al cranberry GUIÓN BAJO witch ARROBA correo caliente en inglés punto com. ¡Y una porra porque se me ocurrió actualizar! ¡HURRAAAAAAAAAA! … creo o_O._

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Cinco tipos de amanecer**

Luna piensa que los amaneceres están sobrevaluados. No tienen ni de lejos el encanto del mediodía ni de la tarde, acaban con el misticismo de la noche y por lo general le parecen tristes. A pesar de ello, ha visto muchos; tantos, que ella los divide en cuatro etapas.

La primera fue cuando, de niña, se levantaba antes que el Sol para ver a las luciérnagas transformarse en hadas antes de desaparecer. Varias veces escudriñó su jardín buscando una luz o unas alas, pero sus esfuerzos solamente le valieron llenarse las rodillas y las manos de tierra, el frío matutino, los murmullos de la cocina y que el sueño se le escapara sin remedio. Con todo y su imaginación inquebrantable, cada amanecer infructuoso la desalentaba.

La segunda etapa comenzó el día después del funeral. Los rayos de luz alimentaron su agonía y le reprocharon no haber apreciado el frescor, los colores, el Sol y a su mamá cantando quedito mientras su papá roncaba. Durante meses, Luna abría la ventana para que el rocío le enjugara el rostro y se llevase su pena. Cada despuntar del alba era otro día sin ella.

En Hogwarts, normalmente lograba dormir hasta que era hora de desayunar; pero cuando no era así, contemplaba la oscuridad desvanecerse mientras el trinar de las aves crecía, oía el bullicio de sus compañeros, de los maestros, de los cuadros encantados y de todo el castillo. Aunque no pasaba seguido, Luna no podía reprimir una momentánea amargura. Todos tenían a alguien, pero ella se sentía sola.

Los peores despertares –o los segundos peores tras la muerte de su madre- fueron los que presenciaba desde su celda. Ellos anunciaban más incertidumbre y más horas de hambre; otro día de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y animar al señor Ollivander, de permanecer impasible ante los mortífagos y no mostrar debilidad en su pequeña batalla personal. Luna perseguía la luz de entre los barrotes para absorberla toda, y se imaginaba todo lo que había allá afuera, para seguir siendo libre aunque sólo fuera dentro de sí misma.

Ahora, Luna ha descubierto otros amaneceres. Son iguales a los otros en la claridad paulatina, las nubes de colores cálidos, el Sol asomándose y la humedad en el ambiente. Son diferentes porque ya no se despierta sola, sino recargada en un pecho fuerte; porque se siente completa y sabe que el pelirrojo que la acompaña estará con ella siempre.

Luna sigue pensando que los amaneceres están sobrevaluados. Es con el día bien entrado que comienza su jornada de trabajo, en las comidas que se da un respiro y reflexiona, en las tardes de los fines de semana que ve a todos sus amigos, y en las noches que tiene a Ronald para ella sola. Puede que los amaneceres no le sean tan románticos, que ella no piense como la mayoría y que, comparados con otros momentos, los encuentre un poco desangelados; sin embargo, ahora que es tan feliz, quizás pueda aprender a apreciarlos.


	5. Realmente productivo

_Aclaraciones previas, alias RENUNCIA: Ni me miren, que doña Rowling nada en dinheiro y mi triste casa es de papel de china._

_Este drabble feliz no está lleno de dramatismo y tristeza como los otros, sino que es una incursión en los terrenos del amor apache de Fire & Ice, es decir, Draco/Ginny XD. Ojalá que os agrade, y en cualquier caso, ya saben a dónde reportarse. ¡Mata ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Realmente productivo**

Su mano se estrelló contra la mejilla húmeda de Draco. Trató de concentrarse en permanecer enojada, y no en ver cómo las gotas se deslizaban por el rostro del rubio, recorriendo su fuerte cuello, bañando aquel torso desnudo y siguiendo su camino por debajo de esos malditos pantalones que le estorbaban y…

… bueno, el punto era que _tenía_ que mostrarse enojada.

"Weasley, mi rostro está aquí arriba, aunque no te culpo por voltear a ver _allá abajo_."

"Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. ¿A quién más se le va a ocurrir salirse a errr… _caminar_ por las afueras de Hogsmeade cuanto está diluviando y que no hay nadie alrededor?"

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa viperina. De repente, Ginny sintió el deseo de dejar la impresión de su otra mano, en la otra mejilla de él.

"A ver, déjame pensar… ¿quién más estará aquí afuera conmigo? ¿Quién fue la que casi se me abalanza en Las Tres Escobas?"

"La única razón por la que podría haberte atacado en Las Tres Escobas es para quitarte la carota de arrogante. Además, si mal no recuerdo tú eras el de la cara de combustión espontánea."

La altivez del Slytherin se vio reemplazada por molestia. _¡Ajajá! ¡Toma eso, culebra sexosa!_, pensó ella.

"Me parece que te das mucho crédito", pero los ojos grises le centellearon cuando la recorrió con la mirada, viendo la forma en que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y su cabello asemejaba una llama.

"Pues yo no te veo quejarte para nada, Malfoy. De hecho, desde aquí puedo ver tu cara de perversión, y como que la lluvia no te ha servido para calmarte los ánimos, ¿verdad?"

Y efectivamente, ahora los ojos del rubio parecían dos brasas dispuestas a quemarla viva y dejarle marcas en toda la piel. Una vibración que contrastaba con la fría lluvia se esparció en su interior, con tal intensidad que tuvo que crispar las manos para contenerse.

"Bueno, ¿te vas a dedicar a hablar todo el rato o vas a hacer algo realmente productivo con esa boca, Weasley? No me hagas repetirlo dos veces."

"¡Ja! Yo te voy a enseñar lo que significa 'realmente productivo'", y se dejó llevar por el calor que la invadía.

Draco no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.


End file.
